Ghardaq
Ghardaq, known as Krazaaj Has during the Century of Blood, is a Ghiscari city found to the east of Slaver’s Bay in Essos. It is ruled by the Splendid Masters. Location and Geography 'Ghardaq is the westernmost of the settlements of the Skahazadhan, baring Meereen itself. Found just to the north of the great river of Slaver’s Bay, Ghardaq is connected to surrounding cities by roads. To the east are the cities of Mareekai and Yekoi, and to the west is Hazdahn Mo and the principle Slaver’s Cities of Meereen, Yunkai and Astapor.' History''' During the Century of Blood, Ghardaq was sacked by the khalasars of Khal Felo and Caljo. They renamed it Krazaaj Has for sharp mountain-like appearance of the Ghiscari pyramids within its borders. It would not be reclaimed until after the destruction of Vaes Dothrak half a century later at the hand of the Sarnori High-King Fozhai Alexi.' During the ongoing conflicts between the Sarnori and Ghiscari in the years to come after the Century of Blood, an invasion force from Sathar, led by the King Lalir Ovros marched once again for Hazdahn Mo, seeking revenge for the death of his brother at the Battle of the Red Peak. Sacking the city, Ovris marched east for Ghardaq, but the King was slain by a Ghiscari army commanded by the King of Meereen and bolstered by the Second Sons sellsword company outside the city walls.' In 288AA, Ghardaq was sacked by the Sarnori during the Burning of the Skahazadhan. In response to the huge Ghiscari-funded army of sellswords and slave warriors marching north in an attempt to sack Kasath and Sathar a year previously, the High-King of Sarnath lead a counter-attack personally, bringing with him an army numbering near forty thousand, including eight thousand chariots. They ravaged the cities of Mareekai, Ghardaq and Hesh, but couldn’t break the defences of Meereen. Sacking Hazdahn Mo on their return to Sarnor, they leave a wake of devastation and death.' Layout 'Ghardaq is a city of trios. There are three gates in its stone walls, three great pyramids owned by the three major noble families. The city’s districts are centred around three grand plazas, named for three Ghiscari generals from the era of the Ghiscari Empire.''' * The Pyramid of the House of Muzkak - Made from green and grey bricks, the House of Muzkak’s pyramid is located in the northeastern aspect of the city, at the waterfront of the river that passes through the city. The House of Muzkak own much of the lands to the north of the city towards the source of the river and the olive and fig trees that grow along it. * The Pyramid of the House of Yhardu - A construction of pink and brown bricks, the pyramid owned by the House of Yhardu is found in the southern part of the city. From the top levels, one can see the slave markets of Prakhan’s Plaza to the east, and the bazaar of Riqnek’s Square to the northwest. The House of Yhardu owns the lands upon both of the grand plazas are built, as well as many of the properties in the city. * The Pyramid of the House of Iazn - When the House of Iazn first came to the city of Ghardaq, their slaves constructed a bronze-capped pyramid from blocks of yellow and white. Close to Zhadnaq’s Plaza, the House of Iazn is responsible for the training of the city’s slave army and the City Watch. Category:City Category:Ghiscar Category:Essos